fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Drexus
|-|Original Form= |-|Envy= |-|Pride= |-|Lust= |-|Greed= |-|Gluttony= |-|Sloth= |-|Wrath= Drexus is the main antagonist of Astiria's old timeline, as well as a major antagonist in the new timeline, appearing in part 3, "Tales of the Gods". Summary In the beginning, there was the World Gobbler. His hunger was endless, and with it, his evil. This terrible being was sealed within an Aetheric Relic, the Black Star, so that he may never endanger the World Tree again. But the wielder of the Black Star felt the World Gobbler's presence, and eventually was consumed by it. This wielder was struck down by the being Meisaka, who then inherited the evil and began a campaign to conquer the multiverse rather than consume it like before. Once again, this was stopped by a young Pah-Wraith named Drexus. An ambitious and goofy being to start, the evil perverted this into a twisted and vile sense of humor. His power grew so great that he rivaled the World Gobbler himself, and his villainous campaign would last far longer than the rest. And the whole time, the evil grew and grew in strength. He still stands today, and the next being to subdue Drexus may very well inherit all the sins of the World Tree, and the World Gobbler will live again. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | '''At Least '''2-A Name: Drexus, Bringer of Nightmares Origin: Astiria Gender: Male Age: 1.2 Trillion Years Classification: Wraith, Host of Shudde M'ell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 6, 7. Being a wraith, Drexus is already dead, and thanks to his nature, he exists outside the cycle of Urano. When defeated, their souls can possess other people and take them over to continue living), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Survived their physical bodies being destroyed, though died when their souls were destroyed), Cosmic Awareness (Each aspect was able to sense the death of its peers), Can harm non-corporeal and conceptual beings, Possession, Magic, Fourth Wall Awareness (Has demonstrated the ability to interact with the author multiple times), Fate Manipulation and minor Plot Manipulation (Via Canon Writer), Void Manipulation, Dowsing, Antimatter Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Via Aether, the nonmatter of the multiverse), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison Saber, can even affect non-corporeal beings), Shapeshifting (Has shown many times that he can form his body into weapons, sprout wings and more. Greed used this to form his snakes), Madness Manipulation (Type 1. Pride was able to convince the entire army of Bowser to turn on him without using any powers), Power Mimicry (As Envy, able to copy the powers of those he wishes), Power Nullification, Summoning, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation and Thread Manipulation (Copied from Noel Whitley, as Envy shares his abilities), Puppetry (Controlled an army of puppets to fight the champions as Lust), Empathic Manipulation (Lust was able to nearly corrupt Shara Branwen through a trance-induced heat), Blood Manipulation (Lust controlled his own blood to force-feed Shara), Transmutation (Turned several security guards into puppets), Power Stealing (As Greed, was able to steal the powers of his foes for his own), Time Travel (As Sloth, traveled back in time to Mt. Vesuvius), Fire Manipulation (As Wrath), Resistance to: Sealing (Greed resisted the seal of the Master Sword, though Michael's Sealing was able to trap him), Mind Manipulation (Locke's Mind magic failed to affect Lust, though it was able to work on Envy), Existence Erasure (Envy failed to die due to this, though he was BFRed), Death Manipulation (Via being undead and deathless) | All of the former, Plus Space Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Pocket Dimension Creation, BFR, Precognition and Black Hole Creation (Via Infinity Manipulation), Mind Manipulation (Via Mind), Energy Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation (Via Mana), Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Via Urano. Split Zephyr's soul into two separate beings), Reality Warping and Illusion Creation (Via Reality Sphere), Matter Manipulation and Sealing (Via Tesseract), as well as Resistance to the above (All Chaos Element users have resistance to their own elements unless the attacker is equal to or superior in its usage) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ '(Each aspect is comparable to Moonfall, whose power sustains the abyss, which is made up of infinite planes, each their own universe. Each aspect of his was comparable to the champions, who defeated the Age of Sigmar Chaos Gods and had only grown stronger since then.) | At Least '''Multiverse Level+ '(Vastly more powerful than before, to the point where he was beginning to cause the World Tree to break down. Whereas Michael was able to stomp most of his aspects, his full form required the eight champions to defeat him) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capable of outspeeding Michael at his full power. Was capable of traveling distances beyond a single universe with ease and moving through the world tree's branches) | 'Immeasurable '(Exists outside of traditional time) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown, 'Likely '''Universal+ '(Pushed against an infinity crystal, a massive stone whose power sustains universes by causing cosmic expansion) '''Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Each aspect was able to fight against one or more champions) | At Least '''Multiverse Level+ '(Took hits from the Champions. Even when "killed" by the champions, Still survived, as his aspects spread out through the multiverse) '''Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: * The Poison Saber: 'A heinous blending of sci-fi nostalgia, indestructible metals and chaos magic that was stolen less than a minute after creation. A single nick from this blade inflicts a poison that can kill even conceptual beings. A good strike is enough to cause most opponents to die from shock. It is said that it could even kill the world tree with its poison, though this has (thankfully) not been tested. * '''Pen: '''Another stolen artifact. This seemingly innocuous pen allows Drexus to quite literally rewrite the canon, even mid fight. This contributed to his ultimate demise when he was written out of the story and erased from existence. 'Intelligence: Supergenius. Has unparalleled knowledge on the multiverse's cosmology, including the history, physics, beings and concepts in each individual world. Smarter than Crystal, who was said to be the smartest mortal in the multiverse. Weaknesses: Completely Insane. His different aspects have their own weaknesses in terms of personality. Pride is a coward in a 1-on-1 fight, Sloth is lazy, etc. Key: Aspects | Full Form Note: '''If making a battle with Drexus, take care to specify which aspects he has access to in the fight, or which aspect is being used. Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Wraith Physiology: '''Drexus is a wraith, and an incredibly powerful one at that. * '''Non-Corporeality: '''Being a wraith, Drexus can quite easily phase through walls, and will normal weapons to pass through him at will. It takes magic to do any damage to him, and only the strongest magic can deal any lasting impact. * '''Possession: '''As expected, Drexus has the ability to possess people with ease, even performing it on incredibly powerful beings and those normally resistant to dark magic. It typically causes the host's eyes to change color to the crimson of drexus' own, and occasionally causes their facial features to contort. * '''Fourth Wall Awareness: '''Drexus can and has interacted with the fourth wall on a somewhat basic level, speaking to the writer. However, he cannot break it directly, and his actions through it are limited to observation. '''Canon Writer: '''Through his pen and its ink, Drexus can manipulate the plot through subtle ways. Typically, he shouts "What if?", causing the plot to halt while he thinks. Asking "what ifs" causes whatever he's pondering to happen, such as "what if my two attackers were aiming at eachother"?. Even an inferior user of canon writer has shown the ability to completely stomp a group of no less than 7 comparable characters with this. '''Chaos Elements: '''The eight elements that make up the multiverse are Tesseract, Aether, Mind, Urano, Infinity, Mana, Light and Darkness. Drexus was the first to pioneer the usage of Aether, and even taught it to Alana Garcia. Though most of his forms can only use Aether, his Full Form has shown the ability to use 6 out of the eight total. * '''Tesseract: '''The chaos essence of creation. Tesseract makes up all solid matter of the known multiverse, and all matter can be broken down into this. Through Tesseract, practically anything can be created, or elementally deconstructed down to its basic components. The users can also form tesseract constructs, typically in the form of cubes. ** '''Tesseract Cubes: '''The basest form of Tesseract. When created, Tesseract takes the form of glowing blue cubes of varying sizes, from microscopic to galactic in scale. Being the basest form of matter, Tesseract is unbreakable, as there is nothing to break it down further into, making it perfect for sealing foes away. ** '''Deconstruction: '''With practice, the user can learn to deconstruct matter and change it. States of matter can be changed, People turned to stone, Water to Fire, and even matter broken completely down into Tesseract cubes. * '''Aether: '''The chaos essence of destruction, and Drexus' most prominent aspect. Aether makes up all of the "nothingness" of the multiverse, and is the cause of all the shifting and change. Through Aether, the user gains the powers of destruction, and can break down anything into this stuff. Aether, when visible, takes the form of liquid tendrils. ** '''Silver Aether: '''Silver Aether, also known as Sensing Aether, can sense the location of all Aether, and thus the "silhouettes" of all matter throughout the multiverse. This can be used for dowsing purposes. ** '''Black Aether: '''Black Aether, also known as Forming Aether, solidifies it into a visible black form, almost like liquid shadow. Due to its instability, it can only be used for a brief time, but can be formed into weapons and objects. ** '''Red Aether: '''Red Aether, also known as Destruction Aether, is the most common form of the anti-material. Upon touch, it breaks down and consumes whatever matter it touches, and is the only thing capable of breaking Tesseract. It can even break down the other elements such as Mind and Urano, giving it the power to wipe things from existence. * '''Mind: '''The chaos essence of intelligence. Mind is gathered slowly in the conscious of all living things, and is the least tangible of the eight elements. Through gathering Mind, the wielder gains access to unparalleled psychic magic that can even bend reality to their will. Drexus' second favorite element. ** '''Reality Sphere: '''Drexus' preferred method of fighting when in his full form. By projecting a large sphere around himself, he causes all reality within a few dozen meters to disconnect from its surroundings, creating a pocket dimension from which his opponent has no escape. Within this marble, reality is what he makes of it. ** '''Illusion Creation: '''Drexus has shown the ability to create extremely devious illusions that can fool even the likes of psychics such as Crystal Rosario and Locke Evangelos. This was how he managed to kill Crystal in the first place... the first time. ** '''Mindstones: '''The physical manifestation of a person's consciousness, and the only solid form of mind as a small yellow crystal. A mindstone can be pulled out of someone by a person with sufficient mind prowess. Though this leaves the body dead and the mind powerless, the stones can communicate with eachother through telepathy. * '''Urano: '''The chaos essence of life and death. Urano is the stuff that makes up souls, and every person with one has a trace of Urano inside them. When the time comes for them to die, a Reaper sows that Urano and takes it into the afterlife. ** '''Soul Manipulation: '''Being the stuff that makes up Souls, one who uses Urano can control them as well, stealing them from their foe and destroying them. ** '''Life and Death Manipulation: '''The main application of a Urano User. By placing a wisp of it into an inanimate object, a user can give that object life. In the same vein, a user can steal the Urano from a living being to take their life, much like a Reaper. ** '''Healing: '''A subset of soul manipulation. A Urano user can amplify the souls of their allies, bolstering their healing and curing their wounds and exhaustion. * '''Infinity: '''The chaos essence of reality. Infinity makes up the fabric of reality and the time-space continuum, serving as the binding force that keeps creation stable. It takes the form of purple energy, and can be called out of the universe's woodwork by a skilled-enough wielder. ** '''Phasing: '''A technique that splits the user using infinity, causing them to go both back and forward in time. This serves as a handy method of bypassing barriers and teleportation, by moving through both time and space. When applied correctly, this can be used for time travel as well. ** '''Pocket Dimension Creation: '''Another common application of Infinity is the use of pocket dimensions, creating them to store weapons and armor for the user. The user can also banish others to this pocket dimension, as when Zephyr trapped Envy within his. ** '''Precognition: '''By always looking forward in time, the user can sense every next movement of his opponent or opponents. ** '''Singularities: '''A skilled Infinity user can create temporary singularities, causing black holes to form under their control. ** '''Infinity Cores: '''Infinity cores are the physical manifestation of raw infinity, purple gems constantly radiating spacetime. Infinity cores serve as the centers of universes, being responsible for keeping up Cosmic Expansion, and a single one can create an entire universe. * '''Mana: '''The chaos essence of power. Mana is the unstoppable force that keeps the multiverse churning and changing. It is easily the strongest of the elements in terms of raw power, but it is also the most dangerous to control. Not only does it give the user control over the world's energies, but it also grants them power over the elements. ** '''Conversion: '''A mana user can catch magic-based attacks with ease, converting the enemy mana into their own. Not only does this allow them to learn attacks, but it allows them to reflect them back to sender with ease. A weaker user of mana, Aaron, was able to catch a guardian laser and reflect it back, turning it orange in the process. ** '''Elemental Manipulation: '''The most common and widespread application of mana. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Electricity and far more are all under the control of the user. They can combine them to unleash powerful rainbow blasts of mana, or just use them one at a time. ** '''Mana Absorption: '''The user can passively absorb mana from around them, and from enemy attacks, making it incredibly difficult to actually harm them. '''Soul Division: '''Upon his first defeat at the hands of the champions, Drexus did not die. Instead, he split himself into seven soul fragments, scattering them across the multiverse in preparation for his eventual return. Each of these bore a different group of his powers, and were able to feel eachother across the world tree. They are based on the seven deadly sins. * '''Envy: '''This aspect manifested in Noel Whitley, an ally to the champions. Thanks to residing in him for so long, he has gained his powers. ** '''Power Mimicry: '''Envy's power. Being eternally jealous of the life around him, this has manifested as the power to copy the abilities of others and use them for his own ends. He was only shown copying the abilities of Noel, however. ** '''Cloth Manipulation: '''Like Noel, Envy can summon and manipulate cloth and clothing. This has led to creation of enchanted strips of fabric like ribbons, which wrap around the foe and prevent them from using their magic circuits. ** '''Summoning: '''Like Noel, Envy can summon up entire battalions of various guns. Enchanted muskets are his favorite, and he can summon up waves of them to shoot a wall of bullets, or even around his opponent to strike them from many directions at once. * '''Pride: '''Drexus' god complex, manifested in the Mario universe. This was among the first to be slain by the champions, and is considered the weakest of the seven. However, that does not make him any less dangerous. ** '''Charisma: '''A subset of madness manipulation, Pride's charisma is so high it could be considered a psychic ability. He's shown the ability to control an entire army to usurp its ruler just by controlling the leaders, and even mid-fight can convince his foes to drop their weapons and join him. * '''Lust: '''Drexus' lust for bloody murder, manifested in the Five Nights at Freddy's universe (no, seriously. -_-) It was the third to be defeated by the champions, and manifested itself within an animatronic. It is the only female aspect. ** '''Empathic Manipulation: '''Through a simple trance, Lust can cause the subject to fall under her control through emotion. She was even able to place a vampire lord into a trance-induced heat to accomplish this. ** '''Transmutation: '''Shown when she transformed several security guards into puppets for her to control. In addition, shown when she changed the animatronic's shape and form to better suit her own. ** '''Puppetry: '''Lust's main ability. Through telekinesis, she can control puppets and people to fight for her with ease, said puppets unable to break free of their restraints. This was her main method of fighting as opposed to doing it herself. ** '''Blood Manipulation: '''Lust can control her own blood for combat if it is spilled. However, she hasn't shown the ability to use it otherwise, nor has she shown the ability to control the blood of other people. * '''Greed: '''Drexus' love for taking things from his opponent, manifested in the Zelda universe. He caused the divine beasts to go rampant once more, even possessing Link for a brief time until his control was forced off by the hero. He was the fourth to be defeated. ** '''Snakes: '''Greed's power manifests in the form of snakes. By causing these spectral serpents to lash out and bite their opponent, Greed can steal their powers and make them into his own. He can also control whatever the snakes are biting onto, such as how he controlled the divine beasts. ** '''Enhanced Posession: '''Greed's more adept at possession than his other parts, able to take control of people normally resistant to it for a time. * '''Gluttony: '''Drexus' desire to devour things with his Aether, manifested in the Terraria universe. He took control of the witch Calamitas, though had by far the least screentime of the seven aspects before being promptly defeated by Michael, leaving his full capabilities unknown. ** '''Enhanced Aether: '''Gluttony can be assumed to have this, given his nature. However, it was not shown before he was defeated. * '''Sloth: '''Drexus' least evil side, merely resting upon his successes. He manifested in the past of the real world, atop Mt. Vesuvius. Though he was defeated easily, his death caused the mountain to erupt in the first place. ** '''Time Travel: '''Sloth can be assumed to have this, as he time travelled back to the past to rest on the mountain (in a lawn chair and sunglasses, at that). However, he did not use this in combat, and allowed himself to be defeated. * '''Wrath: '''Drexus' final aspect, his malice and loathing incarnate. He manifested at the center of the world tree, after escaping from tartarus where he was being chained. After absorbing the other six aspects, he gained access to their abilities and became fully-formed once more. ** '''Fire Manipulation: '''Wrath showcased this during his escape from Tartarus. He was able to catapult himself in a storm of crimson fire, as well as use it to launch fireballs during his escape. He was so powerful that he was able to defeat Lucifer with ease. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Concept Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Puppetry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Blood Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 2